From the Files of Shuggazoom
by The Moonless Night
Summary: A collection of oneshots centered around the Hyper Force and their enemies. All tales are told by the citizens of Shuggazoom and the monkey team themselves starting with one Sirius Krinkle. Enjoy! R
1. Sirius Krinkle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go. It is the property of Disney. The following short stores are my own take on the show and have nothing to do with Disney in any way. I am a simple, poor college student just writing for the fun of it and, as such, I am not making any money off of this posting. That said, please don't sue me anyone.

* * *

**From the Files of Shuggazoom**

They call him a hero, the one chosen to save Shuggazoom City from the evil Skeleton King. The people cheered for hours when he first appeared, the stranger from the wastelands come to rescue us. They cheered the name of Chiro. But exactly who is this Chiro?

He came riding a giant robot he claims he found on the outskirts of the city. How such a robot remained hidden for supposed centuries at the edge of a highly populated city is beyond me, but he says he found it and no one can prove him wrong. Who knows? Maybe the thing had been invisible to normal people, waiting quietly for him to come along. Nothing is impossible anymore. The boy can talk to monkeys after all.

The sight of that boy stumbling from the smoke after the first battle looked surreal. A white uniform flecked with the dirt of the battle, orange scarf, orange stripes, and brilliant blue eyes. The eyes of a child aged beyond his years by fear and war stared through the smoke. A child had saved us.

He saves us still…him and his team of robotic monkeys. He says he found them inside that giant robot of his. Said that they had slept there, waiting for him to wake them. Everyone believed him because the stories predicted as much.

Legends existed among the people. Stories older than Shuggazoom and older still. They are the tales of the ancient monkey team created by the man known only as the Alchemist, the greatest scientist the planet… no… the galaxy has ever known. Surely Chiro's monkeys are the creation of that great man. At least, that is what everyone believes. We have to take Chiro's word for it. He is the only on who can speak monkey.

The monkeys have never caused any trouble in Shuggazoom as far as anyone knows. They all follow the orders of their leader, Chiro. The chosen hero, the orphan boy turned prince of the chimps. …Chiro of the Hyper Force.

No one knows the full name of his team. He calls them "Monkeys" sometimes, "Hyper Force" on other occasions. For the most part, people around here just refer to them as "The Monkeys". When the formless appear from the shadows to loot and pillage it is not Chiro's name the people cry out to. It is always the monkeys.

"Don't worry. The Monkeys will save us." The Monkeys…. The Hyper Force… What difference is there? Until someone asks them, who is to say which name is better. I intend to find out.

Some day soon I will know who Chiro really is. I will know whether the robot really was created by the Alchemist or not. I will know the proper name of the monkey team. More than that, I will know the name and each of the individual monkeys. Yes….

I will know these things and more, or my name is not Sirius Krinkle.

* * *

**Author Note:** Well, there you have it. This is the first portion of what I hope to be a series of one-shots based around the views of various people and villains in Shuggazoom City. Krinkle was an obvious beginning and was just begging to be written, but I'm open to suggestions on who to do next. Just give me a name and maybe a little background info on the person and I'll fly with it.

Please keep in mind that I have only seen the first season of this series and know little to nothing of the rest. Background info is likely a must for the time being.

Let me know what you think of the idea and leave your suggestions in the reviews. Until next post! Ja ne!


	2. The Sensation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Disney. I make no money from this post, so no suing please.

* * *

**The Sensation**

The battle is over. People are cheering somewhere in the distance. I can hear the vaguely, see their shadows moving within the smoke. No matter how close the shadows appear they never come into focus. The voices of the crowd are only a murmur, low, indistinct above the pounding of my own heart. Don't they know? Can't they see the power I commanded in that battle? Don't they know that I still hold it in my failing grasp?

There is no way they know the truth of it. If they did, the people would be running right now, screaming in fear of what I am instead of cheering my name. "Chiro" is the name of the monster they cheer. It is my name.

I am the chosen one. That is what everyone keeps telling me; it is what the people believe and what the monkeys, so it must be so. Yet, if I am the chosen one, why do I feel this way? Why do I doubt my own sanity?

My world is a haze of green light, of the primal urges of a hidden beast that rake my mind like animal claws. Raw power courses through my veins like wildfire. It burns my senses, searing away my humanity one agonizing piece at a time. Power is torture, the torment of mind and body. How can anything good feel so wrong?

The smoke is beginning to clear now but I still cling to this monstrous form, afraid that in letting go I will leave myself behind. This power is a part of me. It surges with every breath I take and flickers in time with the beat of my human heart. It consumes my soul.

Mandarin calls it the "inner ape". It is the beast from within, my own primitive instincts given life in the form of a great, green ape. This form _is_ me.

My breath catches in my throat suddenly as an earlier wound becomes my undoing. Pain flares to life, colliding with the pain power brings and drowning me in an uncontrollable torrent. The green of my world shatters as my grip on consciousness falters. I hear the monkeys yell, dimly aware that I am beginning to fall but not caring one bit. The power is gone now, lost in a gut wrenching instant that has left my senses reeling.

"_I have lost myself._" The thought is clear in my mind as the ground reaches up to take me. "_I have lost._" There is a split second when I taste blood and dirt before darkness falls. Darkness and more pain….

When next my eyes open, Gibson is leaning over me. His hand on my shoulder tells me he isn't done examining me yet, so I stay still and let him finish. With the application of a numbing agent and the addition of a bandage around my middle, the hand is finally removed. "Are you all right, Chiro?" Gibson asks.

The question is not an inquiry after my physical well being. Gibson knows the answer to that full well. No. He wants to know how I feel on the inside, where the power itself does the worst of the damage. Taking a quick inventory of my mental self, I rise to my elbows and slowly nod my head. Movement is a mistake on my part.

I stifle a cry as the world begins to spin and my vision blurs. Several hands (those of my team) reach out to lower me back to the ground and Gibson sighs. "You have a concussion from your fall, Chiro. You should not move for the time being." The scientist motions to the rest of the group and a stretcher is borrowed from the nearby medical team. Ambulances are always nearby after battles like this. Although, thankfully, I appear to be the only one hurt this time.

As the monkeys wave away the help of the medical teams and help me onto the stretcher, I take a moment to smile and wave to the people still standing in the smoke. Like a racecar driver after a crash, I have to let the public know that I am going to be okay. At least, I will be fine on the outside anyway.

The days to follow in the medical lab will be spent with Antauri meditating. Such methods are the only way I can keep myself sane, the only way to pick up the pieces of my humanity and put them back into place. Otherwise, the Power Primate itself would have killed me long ago…or the part of me that makes me human anyway.

People unleash a fresh wave of cheers as they see me waving. This time, I can hear their joyous roar in my ears. My senses are not dulled now by the beast, but who is to say what the next battle will bring?

One of these days, I will loose myself to that monster. I will become the beast that I try so hard to keep hidden. More beast than boy, more ape than man, I am trapped all ready, for I am addicted to it.

I am addicted to the power. I am addicted to the feeling. I am addicted…to the sensation.

I am the chosen one.

I am the beast.

I am Chiro.

I am.

* * *

**Moonlessnight:** There you have it: part two of this one shot collection. As you might have guessed, this fiction was all about Chiro. I was wondering (for who knows what reason) what must be going through his head when he goes all ape on the show. This is my answer to the question. Do you like it? 


	3. Nova Flare

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go. I make no money by posting this. No suing please.

* * *

**Nova Flare**

Towering over the houses near the park the Super Robot stood in vigilance, ever watchful, ever awake, and all ways there. Starlight played upon its surface, outlining it in a silver light that was at once beautiful and eerie to behold. Yet, for all its grandeur, few people took notice of it. With the defeat of the Skeleton King, the SR had long since become a part of the Suggazoom scenery. No one paid any attention to it anymore unless one counted the very young, and they take notice of everything for the sheer newness of the world. Consequently, few people noticed when late one night two monkeys crept out of the robot and into the park.

Hand and hand the two forms ran in the moonlight, taking special delight in a patch of red and yellow daisies that had bloomed that day. Their laughter rippled like the water of the lake as they moved among the flowers, playfully tossing handfuls of petals at each other and making mischievous grabs at one another's tail. Friendship was apparent to even the most casual observer, love to the most astute.

As the night wore on, the two wearied of their game and both laid back in a bed of new grass and flower petals to gaze idly at the stars. An hour passed in silence as the two watched the heavens unfold in its eternity of stars and planets. Thoughts turned quietly to days long past when both had ventured among those stars as heroes of the people. It was so long ago now….

The boy they traveled with had become a man many years back. He had married a certain young girl with pink pigtails and, through the miracle of love and science, was now the proud father of a baby boy. They had named him Jin in honor of his mother. The child was a few weeks away from his first birthday, an event the monkeys looked forward too with fervor. At one, they would be able to tell if the child had access to the Power Primate, the power that gave his father his own unique gifts.

Just the thought of young Jin training in the robot made the monkeys smile. It would be like it was in the old days when his father had been young….

One of the two monkeys gasped, bringing the thoughts of the other back to the present. Without a word he pointed to a star in the distance that flickered suddenly into brilliant splendor, lighting the sky and for the briefest of moments changing night into day.

It was a nova flare; it was a star being born into the universe very near to their precious Suggazoom. The monkeys both smiled and cuddled in close together to watch the event unfold. A new star for a new life…the scene was very appropriate.

In the morning, they would both return to the Super Robot to make an announcement to the team, one that would change their lives forever….

"We'll name him Flare," said one of the monkeys as he nuzzled the other's cheek. "Flare for the spark of life that created him and for the precious star that gave him to us."

The other monkey smiled and nodded before whispering softly: "He is our nova flare."

_Owari_

* * *

**Moonlessnight**: Dang that was sappy…and I have no idea where the idea came from... . … --' All well…. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! 


	4. Colors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SMRTHFG nor will I ever. I make no money from this post, it is entirely for fun. With that, I believe the lawyers are appeased. Enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

**Colors**

Fluorescent lights hummed as I threw the switch, dispelling the darkness that stretched across my laboratory. Pushing back my hood, I gazed up at the lights with eyes of blue and green and suppressed the urge to shudder. To think something as pure and wholesome as light would frighten me so. It burned white-hot upon my pale skin, forcing me to shelter myself in the confines of my hood once more as I entered the lab. The hour is late, but time grows short.

"Power corrupts," they told me, "Beware the temptation lest you fall." I should have listened, should have known better than to defy the hand of fate. Soon now, the Dark One will come for me. Soon, I will fall into the abyss for a final time, becoming the creature I so despise. I will become the monster in my mind when He comes, a sleeper trapped within a prison of my own making. Despair grips my heart and I stumble mentally, physically. Time grows far too short.

Racing the clock, I resume my walk. Brushing thin fingers along the various glass beakers that line the counter top, I make my way across the room to the farthest wall and the wonders lying hidden behind. Upon reaching the wall, I place my hand upon a secret panel and close my eyes, summoning the Power from deep within. Green light flickers briefly and machinery springs to life with a clicking jolt. The wall gives way, revealing my greatest creations…the Hyper Force armor.

Shimmering silver in the fluorescent lights, the metal gleamed like sunlight upon the water. Shielding my eyes, I mentally ticked off the seconds it took for my eyes to adjust to the brightness refracted in so many blinding beams. Slowly raising my head, I smiled a rare smile. Helmets shone, draped in bared circuits. Metal spines stood far straighter than the average chimpanzee's. Robotic hands clenched into fists, weapons all ready despite their lack of life, and feet set at angles as though ready to traipse right out of the display. They were nearly complete.

All that remained now was to attach the tails and add one last crucial detail: color. In a snap decision, I decide that the tails can wait. Paint jobs are the goal for today.

Grinning, I walk to a nearby computer console and start tabbing through screens. Colors flicker by in rapid succession as I search the database for just the right shades for my precious monkeys. Finding the ones I want, I program an automated cycle and step back to watch the process in action.

First up is Nova. Her color is a sunny yellow. Yellow for her sunny personality and for her boundless optimism. Yellow is also for the lightning of her temperament. She is my dearest Nova, so easy to anger yet so quick to smile. Such a happy little child.

Next up is Otto in a simple green. I chose this color because it represents nature and all the power of creation. Creation is Otto's gift to the world. His knack for building machines easily rivals my own. Yet, there is another side to the color as well: relaxation. His gift to the team will be the ability to bring humor to even the darkest of situations, the gift of light within the darkness given in the form of laughter among friends.

Now is SPRX-77. I chose red for him in acknowledgment of his deep love for his friends. He is fiercely loyal and a true friend, always there when help is needed. He is young yet, trusting solely to instinct in many matters…and therein lays his strength. Driven by emotions, these instincts are his best asset in the fight against evil. May he use them well in the days to come….

Next is Gibson, festooned in a calming blue. Blue is the most peaceful of the colors they say, fitting for the imperturbable calm of little Gibson. He keeps his head no matter the situation, cool and logical to the very end. I smile as a memory drifts before my eyes, a scene of a young monkey gazing up at the clouds with wide eyes. He so loves to watch the sky…the sky is blue, just like him.

Last but not least is Antauri, cloaked in a somber black. He wears a powerful color, the black of absolute authority. He is to be the spiritual leader of my Monkey Team, and yet, all power comes at a price. I know this full well. Antauri shall remain humble as a necessity, submissive to his faith lest he stumble into darkness. Another thought strikes me… it is only fitting that Antauri wears this color as he remains the greatest mystery to me.

He appears to be the only one of the monkeys to have complete, conscious access to the Power Primate. How this came to be is beyond my reasoning, but perhaps it is because of his ties with spiritual matters. Any way one looks at it, he is set apart from the rest of the group, aloof in all things. Riddles inside of a conundrum that one… Yes…. Antauri the priest. Antauri the leader. Antarui….

My mind begins to wander as He stirs once more, the voice in my head, the shadow of my soul. Quickly I shut the display with scarcely a glance at my completed work and turn off the lights. He cannot see, cannot know.

Running from the lab, I head for my quarters to meditate away my afternoon. Meditation is the only way I keep Him from surfacing, but every day it grows more difficult. I shut the door behind me, locking myself in the darkness of my room. He laughs dimly in my ears, an evil cackle that makes me shudder. Time is far too short.

Tomorrow, I will finish it all. The Hyper Armor. The Monkey Team. All will be completed, and not a moment too soon.

Silently, I pull a handful of crystals from my pocket and throw them to the floor in front of me, releasing their magic with a wave of my hand. The room fills with a myriad of colors, yellow, green, red, and blue all raging against the darkness. Focusing on those colors, I close my eyes and enter my meditation.

Colors blend with the shadows. Shadows blend with the light. All is well where those colors remain, a light within my darkness.

**Owari**

* * *

**Moonlessnight: **This short little fiction is inspired by a post I ran across in the forums here that mentions that certain colors are tied to certain personality traits. Intrigued by the post, I looked up a few internet sites to confirm the info and found that the there are indeed shocking similarities between the colors of the monkeys and their personalities. With that discovery in hand, an idea came to mind. What if the color choices on the monkeys were not accidental? What if the Alchemist picked the colors that best suited each monkey? Enter this fiction. Hope you liked it. 

And, yes, I know the end is rushed. I need to run to my next class right now because I am late as it, but I wanted to update this story. The price of indulging in writing fanfic when I should be studying, I guess…. All well….

Note: Here's the main web site I used for this: http/


	5. Better Me than Him

**Disclaimer: **I do not now, nor have I ever, own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go. It belongs to Disney and to the writers of the show. However, I did write the poem incorporated into this fanfic, so that does belong to me.

Note- someone asked for a Mandarin based short story, so here it is. This is my take on why he is the evil little bugger that he is. Enjoy!

* * *

**Better Me than Him**

Doors once open to all slam shut in anger. Words once a soothing whisper now bruise the air, shouted in frustration. Joy gives way to sorrow. Trust becomes betrayal. Thus, the world spins along its axis, the circle unbroken, the balance kept.

_The world was founded upon a blade_

They do not understand why I am this way, ignorant in their innocence. They do not comprehend the precarious situation that we have unwittingly created by obeying a master long dead. The universe is reeling on the edge of destruction, but my team refuses to see. We are the cause of this imbalance. We are to blame.

_Balanced upon the tang_

They say we fight for peace. They say we will bring harmony back to the universe. Yet, we ourselves are the ones sounding the major chord when the rest of the universe plays in the minor key. We are the note of disharmony that will tear asunder the delicate music that mortals call "life".

_The hilt of finest gilt was made_

Life itself is nothing more than a bundle of opposing forces. There is no happiness without sadness, no good without evil, and no life without death. By opposing the evil, we are only forcing the good to go bad. The balance must be kept. Why did the Alchemist not see this when he created us? Was he blind to such things, or did he simply not care?

_True silver, each strike sang_

We were created to protect the world from evil. That is what the Alchemist said…but he lied. My team and I were created for one purpose and one purpose alone: to protect the Alchemist from his own inner demons. He conceived our creation not to save the world, but to save his human soul. He hoped that somehow, our deeds would redeem him in the end of all things. …He is a fool.

_Upon the wood the blade did fall_

Our deeds are our own. Our destiny is ours for the choosing, just as his belonged to him. He chose his path the day he dabbled in the darkness. Why then should we pay the price for it? Why should we care what happens to a creature such as that?

_Upon the stone it faltered_

The answer is simple: because he asked us to. "Do not forget me," he said as he himself wiped our memories clean of the merest recollection. Yet, through some fluke of fate, I still remember him.

_And before the greatest of all_

The others have forgotten him, his face, his voice…but I have not. I remember him clearly, though I would dearly love to forget him. I remember the time he taught Gibson about the stars and the time he showed Antauri how to meditate. I remember the day he gave Otto his first wrench and the very moment that he told me I was old enough to start training with him. Yet, above all else, I remember how he always made Nova laugh and find myself reminded of him every time I see SPRX smile that lopsided smile. It is an imitation of the Alchemist, something SPRX picked up when still a young chimp, but he does not know that. He doesn't remember. None of them do.

_The sword was placed upon the alter_

That is why I am the way I am. That is why I am doing what I am doing. In the name of broken promises and forgotten memories, I raise my sword and fight.

_An offering of peace to come_

"Traitor!" someone yells.

_A memory of days gone by_

"Why?" asks another.

_Pledged to the name of some_

The sword falls in its keening arc and the two voices fall silent. They are victims of their own words, naming me for what I am. I betrayed him first by doing as he asked. By being good, I made him evil. The balance must be restored.

_Long forgotten passer by_

So, I raise my blade again, and again, and again. They all fall before me, good and evil alike, that my path to darkness may be as short as possible. It is my only hope of bringing back the man that I remember, of seeing my father one last time.

_The sword lies silent_

"Why?" someone yells again.

_Forgotten_

This time, I answer, "Better that I rule than him! Would you rather have the Skeleton King for a master?"

* * *

**Moonlessnight:** There you have it. I'm just sorry it took me so long to post this thing. Thank the spider that bit me (literally) and laid me up long enough to make me write again. Sometimes it takes pain to bring one back to the things that matter I guess. Dang recluse spiders... mumble, mubmle, mumble Anyway... Leave a review for me! Ja ne! 


End file.
